


Late Night Dreams

by AnitaB



Series: Cabin Retirement [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Will and Hannibal aren't going to go the fight and try to kill each other route.  They both retire, from serial killing and the FBI, and move to a cabin near Seattle.  Eventually Abigail follows.  But they all still have baggage from their pasts, and working out their history can bring them closer to their future.  Will/Hannibal shippy but not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Dreams

Title: Late Night Dreams  
Author: AnitaB  
Author's Notes: I own nothing from Hannibal, either TV show or novels. No money was made and no infringement was intended. My Will and Hannibal aren't going to go the fight and try to kill each other route. They both retire, from serial killing and the FBI, and move to a cabin near Seattle. Eventually Abigail follows. But they all still have baggage from their pasts, and working out their history can bring them closer to their future. Will/Hannibal shippy but not explicit.

Late Night Dreams  
by AnitaB

There was warmth under his fingers, smooth heat with the tickle and tangle of hair half falling over the back of his hand. In the other hand was the cold hard metal of a hilt, the blade smooth and sharp against the pad of his thumb. 

Eyes--important, familiar eyes-- were staring into his, filled with the edge of fear and something like deception. Those eyes were close, very close. Close enough to see every single thought that was passing through Hannibal's mind. And those eyes belonged to the only person who had ever had the intelligence and perspective to understand what he had to be seeing, what he was staring at with so much focus. //Will,\\\ 

This was wrong. All of this was wrong in a way that no previous time with a weapon in his hand had ever fel… had ever been. The knife shouldn't be in his hand when Will was this close. There shouldn't be cold steel between his fingers when warm skin and tangled hair were the other option. Will shouldn't be staring into his eyes when he had death in his hand. 

Something in those eyes, in the lines and curves of that so familiar face shifted. And Hannibal knew, knew and couldn't seem to stop the response of his body to the change. His hands tightened, strong and unyielding. One kept Will in place with a grip on the back of his neck. The other drew the cold steel out into the light before plunging it deep into the soft spot just under Will's ribs. 

The eyes so close to his own widened with pain, shock, and a hint of betrayal that all tried to carve a similar wound on Hannibal. The steel in his hand warmed with the spill of blood over his fingers. Hannibal watched the light and feeling fade from those eyes as the body in his arms struggled and slowly went limp and still. 

Will was gone. All Hannibal should feel was relief and a little triumph. After all, he'd won the game. 

Hannibal woke himself with a shout of Will's name and a full body jerk against his sheets. Moonlight fell in his bedroom window through the open curtains. The curtains in his old bedroom were never left open. The streetlights had made the room far too bright. Hannibal dragged himself to a sitting position on the edge of his bed, staring at the rustic wood wall and the trees outside the window. //Cabin, you're in the cabin.\\\ 

Even the carpet under his feet made it absolutely clear that he and Will were in Washington state, not anywhere near Washington DC. Will was safely asleep in his own room across the hall, not lying dead at his hands on his living room floor. 

"Hannibal?" Or maybe Will wasn't asleep. Maybe Will was standing in pajamas in his bedroom doorway, very much alive and looking at him with concern instead of fear or pain. "Did you have a nightmare?" Now his body was moving on its own, but empty handed. Hannibal watched his fingers push a lock of hair back off Will's forehead, pausing at the pulse point before curving along the back of his neck. Those eyes met his with no fear, no pain. That body stood still while Hannibal shoved his other hand up the front of Will's t-shirt to spread his fingers wide over the warm, smooth skin of Will's abdomen. No blood, no wound, not even a scar. Just warmth and the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. "I take it I was dead in your dream." Will wrapped one hand around his wrist and pressed forward into the palm of his hand. 

Will was warm, alive, and leaning closer. Trusting him and comforting him. Hannibal owed him more than the voiceless nod he'd managed so far. But he absolutely couldn't do it staring into his eyes. Hannibal touched his forehead to Will's with his eyes closed, feeling Will's hand rise to rest on his chest. "Worse than that, Will. I killed you." 

Will pressed even closer, those hands warming the back of Hannibal's neck and the center of his chest. "But you didn't. You didn't kill me, Hannibal. You changed everything in both our lives just so that we could be here together, safe." Will's voice dropped a little lower. Will's arms pulled him a little closer so that his voice was whispering right against his ear. "You saved me, Hannibal. You saved all three of us." 

Hannibal found himself breathing easier despite or perhaps because of the force of Will's arms tightening around him, the heat of Will holding him closer. This, this was what Hannibal needed, wanted. This man's trust and warmth. He wanted Will in every possible way he could have him. If Will would have him. Hannibal lifted his head and tried to read the future in Will's eyes. "I promise that I will never hurt you or Abigail in any way. And that I will skin alive anyone who tries to hurt either of you." 

It should probably worry Will that he smiled at that promise of violence and leaned closer. "Only if I don't shoot them first. Nobody hurts you or Abigail without going through me." The stroke of Will's fingers along his jaw made Hannibal's breath catch. There was something in Will's eyes that made breathing even harder. So this must be what hope felt like. "I'm keeping you both now. You're mine." 

It was like Will was thinking the same thing he was. Why else would he still be standing here allowing Hannibal so close? Why else would he be touching Hannibal just as much? Why else would that look be on his face, that warmth in his eyes? They had gotten through so much together, surely this wouldn't be the thing that pushed them apart. "Will?" Hannibal gently cupped a hand along the scruff-covered line of Will's jaw and angled his head. He waited until the last possible moment to close his eyes just in case Will gave him a reason to pull back.

None came. If anything, Will leaned in just a little. Lips touched a fraction of a second sooner than Hannibal expected, trapping a shaky breath between them. Then he was drowning in heat. He was kissing Will Graham. And more importantly, Will Graham was kissing him back, one hand warm and strong at the back of his neck. The lips against his were warm, sweet, and moving with a careful hunger. Will wanted this, maybe even wanted Hannibal as much as Hannibal wanted him. 

That hand pushed just a little on his chest and Hannibal forced himself to give up the touch of those lips. Those eyes locked on his face even as Hannibal found himself watching the stroke of Will's tongue over his lip. "Why did you kiss me, Hannibal? What did this mean to you?"

"Everything." Hannibal followed the tip of that tongue with the pad of his thumb. "I want this, Will. I want you. This isn't a game, or a distraction, or a manipulation." He pulled Will closer, grateful when the man in his arms pressed even closer back. "This is real for me. You're real." 

"Good," Will's smile widened under the brush of Hannibal's fingertips before that man was leaning forward for another kiss. This time it was more than lips. Will angled for depth and took over the kiss with the plunge and twist of an agile tongue. And Hannibal went eagerly along for the ride. Anything Will wanted to do to him, he was going to thoroughly enjoy. Hannibal dragged in a shaky breath as Will curved both hands along his jaw and went about learning every delighted millimeter inside Hannibal's mouth. The moan was even shakier when Will pulled out of the kiss far, far too soon. "Because I want this too. More than anything." Hannibal couldn't breathe around the lump in his throat. But he could pull Will closer. He could tuck Will into his chest and wrap both arms around strong shoulders. Will responded in kind, burying the scruffy line of a jaw against his pulse. "I should let you get back to sleep."

Something in Hannibal's back tightened up at the thought of letting Will back out of his arms. Possibly ever, certainly now. And he hadn't heard a door open or the creak of springs before Will had appeared in his doorway. "You should come back to bed with me. I think I'll sleep better if you're close and maybe you'll sleep at all."

"I was asle---" Hannibal let the absolute lack of belief onto his face when he met Will's eyes. Will smiled weakly as the words died on his lips. "That obvious, huh?" 

"I do know you, Will. You weren't sleeping. You were standing in the living room, staring out the window at the stars." Hannibal stroked one hand down the length of Will's arm to slowly intertwine their fingers. "And the only reason you weren't outside was that the dogs greeting you might wake myself or Abigail." He watched the smile and the insecurity fight a little battle over Will's face before that man stepped a little closer. "You are very protective of us. Let me protect you for a little while." 

Will gave a startled little burst of laughter. "You know better, Hannibal. Insomnia doesn't work that way. It's not something you can protect me from." 

"I can try. Come here." He led Will to the edge of the bed and held up the blankets in invitation. "Get in there." Hannibal simply adored the smile on Will's face as he crawled over the sheets and plumped up one of the pillows. He loved even more the way one strong hand came back across the bed when Hannibal clearly wasn't fast enough joining him there. He took that hand eagerly, letting Will pull him close and wrap himself up in Hannibal's arms. Will's hand positioned Hannibal's right over the spot where the dream knife had gone in under his shirt, covering the back of that hand with his own and intertwining their fingers. Muscles all over Hannibal's body relaxed into the warmth of Will pressed close along his chest. Will was here, warm and comfortable in his arms, against every inch of his body. And Hannibal was drowning in the feelings that closeness and heat were building in his chest. This was what he wanted, needed every night for the rest of his life. //My Will, my Will so close.\\\

"Hmm, this feels nice. So warm." Will's voice was soft as he cuddled back even closer. "I like this… feels good." Hannibal nuzzled into the curve of Will's neck, adoring the tickle of curly hair and warmth of skin. 

"Good. I always want you to feel good in my arms." Hannibal planted a light kiss over that slowing pulse, feeling the potential for sleep in the way Will relaxed and stilled. "I always want to hold you, keep you safe, here with me." He moved their joined hands up, until he could feel the beat of Will's heart against his palm as that man fell asleep in his arms. Like hell he couldn't protect his Will from insomnia. He would battle any and all demons for this man. "Sleep, Will. I'll keep you safe."  
The end (for now).


End file.
